


some background noise

by sweetillusion



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/pseuds/sweetillusion
Summary: A collection of Mazlek and BoRhap OT4 prompt fills.





	1. Mazlek: relationship discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to posting these on AO3. All fics will be labeled by pairing in the chapter title.
> 
> If you'd like to leave some prompts, feel free to comment below or drop me an ask on tumblr at onesweetillusion. I can't promise I'll write every prompt I receive - or that I'll even write them quickly - but I'll try my best!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this tumblr prompt](https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com/post/182435332226/prompt-for-gwil-or-ben-acidentally-finding-out) about Gwil or Ben accidentally discovering Joe and Rami are together.

Gwil doesn’t expect anyone to be on set this early in the morning.

It’s their first day back after Christmas break and he’d woken up restless and eager to get back to work. While his call time isn’t for another few hours, he still arrives to set early with every intention of passing the time by settling down on one of the sofas in the band room with a book and a cup of tea.

Except when he gets there, he sees a sliver of light underneath the closed door and he can hear hushed voices from inside. It takes him a few seconds to realize that the low voices belong to Joe and Rami. He smiles, wondering if they had the same inclination to get to set early after being away for so long.

He pushes open the door and goes to call out a greeting, but the words immediately die in his throat at the scene before him.

Seeing Joe and Rami cuddled up together on one of the sofas isn’t that unusual, but finding them kissing is definitely far from normal. Joe is sitting in Rami’s lap, one hand cupped around the back of Rami’s neck and the other buried in his hair. Rami’s eyes are closed as he leans back and lets Joe leave a series of kisses along the line of his jaw. His skin is flushed as he squirms underneath Joe’s touch, letting out a series of small, low moans.

“What is happening,” he says. It comes out more than a bit incredulous.

The way Joe and Rami spring apart would be hilarious if he wasn’t still in a state of shock. He idly notes that even though they’ve stopped kissing, Joe hasn’t removed himself from Rami’s lap. Rami bites down on his lower lip and looks everywhere except at Gwil, his embarrassment radiating across the room.

“I can explain,” Joe says.

Gwil stares at him.

“I missed him,” Joe says, and he’s clearly a bit panicked because he starts gesturing wildly and his voice gets marginally louder. “It was a long break! I was just welcoming Rami back to set and—”

“Joe, stop. It’s okay,” Rami interrupts, placing a hand on Joe’s cheek and running his thumb over the curve of Joe’s cheekbone. He smiles at him, soft and fond, and Joe returns the smile, his expression equally affectionate.

It’s such an intimate moment that Gwil suddenly feels awkward standing there. Clearly whatever is happening between them is more than just a need for physical affection.

“We’ve been keeping it a secret,” Rami says.

Joe nods. “We were going to tell you and Ben. I promise. We just didn’t want to make it awkward or anything.”

Gwil sighs. “I’m not upset,” he says, and he offers them a smile that seems to make them both relax in relief. “I was just surprised. How long has this been going on?”

“Six months,” Rami says at the same time that Joe says, “ten years.”

They stare at each other for a long moment before Rami sighs, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. “It technically started ten years ago, but we didn’t start up again until we started filming.”

“I still say it’s been ten years,” Joe says. He looks smug about it in a way that makes Rami roll his eyes.

Gwil knows they’ve known each other for a decade - they mention it often enough, after all - but he suddenly envisions how much worse they’ll be about it now that Gwil’s aware of their relationship.

“You’re both going to be insufferable about this, aren’t you?” Gwil asks, resigned.

Joe grins. “Most likely.”


	2. Mazlek: getting together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com/post/182458970076/how-about-a-prompt-of-how-mazlek-get-together) about Mazlek getting together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially a snippet from a longer chaptered WIP that covers their relationship on The Pacific and Bo Rhap, but I don't know if I'll ever get around to writing it again.
> 
> So it's more of a "how they get together after years apart" fill.

Joe looks at him with such open affection that it makes Rami flush. He knows what that look means, just as he knows where this is leading. They’ve been dancing around the issue for over a month.

“Are we really doing this again?” he asks. He bites down on his lower lip and flicks his eyes up at Joe, strangely hesitant.

While he cherishes the memories of their relationship during _The Pacific_ , Rami also remembers the yearning and heartache in the long months that followed. Long distance had worked for awhile, and they’d had the thrill of reuniting for the premiere and award shows, but it had naturally fizzled as they moved onto other projects.

He doesn’t know if he can go through that all over again.

“We could,” Joe says, his voice uncharacteristically shy in a way that reminds Rami of their first time together. “If you want to.”

He steps closer, placing a hand on Rami’s waist and rucking up his shirt so he can slide his fingers underneath. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Rami murmurs.

These last few weeks on set have made him realize just how much he had missed Joe. Which is why it ends up being so easy to lean into Joe and let himself be drawn into a kiss. It’s short and sweet, and it brings back so many memories of their time together ten years ago.

When they finally pull away from the kiss, Rami knows without a doubt in his mind that he’ll agree to anything Joe asks. Even if it means throwing himself into another whirlwind romance that’s destined to break his heart when it inevitably ends.


	3. Mazlek: SAG Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com/post/182478237156/if-youre-still-taking-prompts-can-you-write-about) about Joe and Rami at the SAG Awards.

Rami is overjoyed that his fellow actors loved his performance enough to honor him with a SAG award. The end of the ceremony is a rush of excitement and congratulations, and he revels in it as much as he can.

But as he dutifully makes appearances at several after parties and goes through the routine of shaking hands and posing for pictures, his energy starts to fade. He can’t remember the last time he had a day to relax or the last time he was able to get a full night’s sleep.

The stress of making public appearances and promoting the film every single day is bad enough, but he’s also had to deal with the emotional whiplash of receiving an Oscar nomination and then having the press hound him for a statement about backlash to the film.

It’s been a long whirlwind of a week.

“I want to sleep for a month,” he says later, once he and Joe have made their way back to the hotel.

“I don’t know if a month is possible, but we can sleep in tomorrow,” Joe says, laughing. He rests a hand on Rami’s lower back as he guides him toward the bed. “I’m so proud of you, by the way.”

He leans into kiss Rami, slow and sweet, and Rami sinks into the kiss with a desperation that surprises him. He’s been so busy with press and promotion that they’ve barely had any time alone together. It’d be different if they were allowed to be public about their relationship, he thinks.

“I’m sorry we have to keep this a secret,” he says. He knows why it’s necessary, but there’s still a sliver of guilt that overtakes him when he thinks about it.

“It’s okay. I understand,” Joe says, though there’s something wistful in his voice. “Let’s not worry about it right now.”

Rami wants to disagree, but Joe kisses him again and pushes him back onto the bed. “I mean it, Rami. Let me take care of you tonight. You deserve it.”


	4. OT4: cuddling shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com/post/183222636336/i-dunno-if-anyones-prompted-ot4-shenanigans-yet): _I dunno if anyone's prompted ot4 shenanigans yet but how bout some soft fuckin cuddles, just the sweetest kisses and huddling together in bed and watching something sappy and shit.. I'm a sucker for that fluff man. smut's great but lord knows writing a fourway isn't the easiest thing in the world and non-sexual intimacy is Transcendent_

The problem with movie nights is that the four of them can never decide what to watch. Their tastes are all so different that they end up spending more time talking about what to watch than actually watching something. 

Sometimes they never get around to watching a movie, and their arguments devolve into discussions about whatever pops into their minds. Sometimes they get halfway through watching a movie before getting distracted. Then there are the times they end up forgoing a movie entirely in favor of going out to a bar or club instead.

But there are days - when they’re all exhausted and the tension and stress from set follows them home - where they find themselves invading each other’s personal space and happily watching one of their favorite movies.

They’re at Gwil’s place tonight. Gwil’s house tends to be their go-to because the bed is large enough to fit all four of them with some careful maneuvering.

Joe’s tucked into Gwil’s side, head resting on his shoulder as they both quote lines from the movie out loud. Ben and Rami are cuddled up together between them, with Ben resting against Gwil and Rami against Joe. Ben looks like he’s already well on his way to falling asleep, though he rouses himself every so often to mumble a bit of incoherent commentary about the movie they’re watching. Rami keeps fidgeting, clearly more interested in seeking out physical affection than paying attention to the movie. He settles down whenever one of them kiss him, lazy and soft, and he always looks ridiculously pleased afterwards.

“This is nice,” Gwil says. He trades a string of lazy kisses with Joe, bending down to kiss the top of Ben’s head when he complains about being left out. “I’m glad we get to do this.”

“Yeah,” Joe says. He threads one hand through Rami’s hair and strokes his curls, smiling when Rami sighs and leans into his touch. “But you know what’d be better?”

“No pictures,” Ben interrupts.

“How’d you even know that’s what I was going to say?” Joe asks, pouting. 

“Because you’re obsessed with taking pictures of everything we do,” Ben replies. He looks up at Joe and Gwil, blinking sleepily.

“Pictures require moving,” Rami grumbles. “I don’t want you to even think of moving right now. I’m comfortable.”

Ben pats Rami’s shoulder in solidarity, making a low noise of agreement.

“But think of the Instagram potential,” Joe says. 

“I don’t care about Instagram,” Rami says. He shuffles his position until he’s lying fully on top of Joe, pinning him to the bed. “I care about you not moving.”

Gwil snorts, trying to hide his laughter, and drapes an arm around Joe’s shoulder to tug him in close. “I think you’re going to lose this argument.”

“None of you appreciate my talent for social media,” Joe complains. 

He smiles, though, when Ben twines their hands together and when Rami leans up to kiss him on the cheek. He supposes he can forgo the Instagram picture just this once if it means cuddling with his three favorite people.


	5. Mazlek: instagram videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com/post/183275818011/can-you-write-something-about-joe-making-one-of): _something about Joe making one of his instagram videos but when the camera pans over, Rami's the one in bed beside him?_

Joe posts another instagram video the morning after the Oscars. It starts the same as the previous two. He’s in bed, making a big show of stretching and yawning, acting as though this entire video hasn’t been carefully planned out.

“Oh, hi, good morning,” he starts. “As you know, the Oscars were last night. We had a pretty good time.”

He pans the camera to his right where Rami’s statue rests against the pillows. “We won four of these beauties,” Joe says.

He can hear Rami’s muffled laughter off to the side, and it makes him grin. Joe is thrilled that Rami’s letting him do this, and he knows Rami is happy that he can finally engage in some fun again now that the awards season is over.

Joe tilts the camera back to focus on him for a quick second as he says, “Think I can get away with stealing it? Or should I let the Oscar winner keep it?”

He points the camera to his left, where Rami’s lying next to him. His hair is mussed and he’s biting down on his lower lip, trying to contain his smile. They both know that no one watching will be expecting this.

“Hi,” Rami says, amused.

“Hi, Mr. Oscar Winner,” Joe says. “Anything you want to say to your adoring public?”

Rami grins up at the camera. “We did have a very good time last night,” he says slyly, before leaning over to kiss Joe on the cheek. “And we’re going to continue celebrating by having a very good morning.”


	6. OT4: sick!fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com/post/183317504656/ot4-prompt-where-one-of-the-boys-is-sick-im) about Rami getting sick and his boyfriends taking care of him.

It starts as a simple cold, nothing more than a light case of sniffles. But by the end of the week the cold has turned into the flu, and Rami finds himself stuck on the sofa and feeling absolutely miserable.

He’s wrapped up in two blankets and curled up on top of Joe who keeps making low, soothing murmurs as he strokes a gentle hand through Rami’s hair. Ben’s snuggled up behind Rami, one arm draped around Rami’s waist, his face pressed into the back of Rami’s neck.

Gwil is bustling around in the kitchen, and when he appears in the doorway to the living room, he’s holding a bowl of soup.

“It’s homemade,” he says, placing the soup on a nearby table. He waits for Joe to urge Rami up into a sitting position before he hands him the soup.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Rami says, coughing. Joe rubs at his back until his cough subsides.

“Of course we did,” Gwil says, smiling softly. “You’re sick and we want to take care of you.”

“You’d do the same for us,” Ben adds.

As sick as he feels, he can’t help but smile. “You’re all going to get sick now,” he says.

Joe shrugs, leaning forward to kiss Rami’s jaw. “It’ll be worth it as long as you feel better,” he says. “And if we do get sick, you can just repay the favor.”

Rami manages a laugh. He hands the half-eaten bowl of soup back to Gwil and resumes his former position cuddled up between Joe and Ben. “I’m not taking care of three of you at once.”

Yet, the next week when Gwil, Ben, and Joe all come down with the same cold Rami had been suffering from, he finds himself happily taking care of his three boyfriends.


	7. Mazlek: winter fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com/post/183319988006/some-cute-mazlek-winter-fluff-please) for some cute Mazlek winter fluff.

It’s snowing by the time they leave the restaurant.

Rami only has a light coat, dressed more for the sake of fashion than to protect himself against the winter weather. Despite this, he insists they walk the few blocks back to their apartment, unwilling to end their date night quite yet.

They’re barely a block away from the restaurant when Joe tugs at Rami’s hand and drags him close.

“Come here,” Joe says, smiling down at Rami as he brushes the snowflakes from his curls. “You look like you’re about to freeze to death. I’d be a bad boyfriend if I let that happen.”

Joe unwinds the scarf from around his neck and loops it around Rami. He uses the ends of the scarf to pull Rami forward into a kiss. He places a kiss on the tip of Rami’s nose afterward, laughing when Rami blinks in surprise at the gesture.

“Is that how you plan to warm me up?” Rami asks, leaning into his side. He places a lingering kiss against Joe’s mouth and whispers, “Because I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

“Once we get home, I’ll spend the rest of the night warming you up,” Joe promises. He slips off one of his gloves and hands it to Rami, who slides it on at Joe’s urging. “Here. Can’t let your hands freeze either.”

“You could’ve brought an extra pair of gloves,” Rami says. They’re each wearing one glove now, and Rami wriggles his ungloved hand at Joe questioningly.

Joe takes Rami’s bare hand, tangling their fingers together as he buries their joined hands in his coat pocket. “Where would be the fun in that? This is way more romantic.”

“I suppose it is,” he agrees, smiling softly. There’s something warm and happy that unfurls inside him at the thought, and he leans in to kiss Joe again, slow and sweet, as the snow continues to fall around them.


	8. Mazlek: concert date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com/post/183386065261/mazlek-at-elton-johns-concert) about Mazlek at Elton John's concert.

Rami gets them front row tickets to Elton John’s concert as a surprise.

Now that the awards season is over there’s less pressure to make scheduled public appearances, and he’s finally able to attend events of his own choosing. He’s back on a somewhat normal work schedule as well, which makes having date night with Joe much easier.

They haven’t been able to go on a date since before the press tour. All the events they’ve attended together have included other people or have been too public for them to steal a moment for themselves. 

While a concert isn’t the most private venue for a date night, no one will look twice at them attending together. He and Joe aren’t keeping their relationship a secret, but they’re not promoting it either. They’re more than happy to let the public or the press make their own assumptions about their relationship.

“They keep treating you like you’re actually a rockstar,” Joe says, grinning at him once they arrive at the Barclays Center and are ushered up front. “Front row seats, VIP treatment, and an invitation to go backstage after the show.”

“You impressed?” Rami says, nudging Joe in the side playfully.

“So impressed. You trying to seduce me?”

“You’re such an idiot,” Rami teases, biting back a smile. “If you’re seduced by this, that makes you a pretty easy date.”

Joe’s saved from answering by a couple of fans asking for photographs, and then the concert starts. Rami’s so absorbed by Elton’s performance that it takes him a few songs to realize that Joe has tangled their hands together. 

When he looks over, Joe’s watching him rather than the performance, a fond smile on his face.

“What?” Rami asks.

The question is barely out of his mouth before Joe leans in and kisses him. It’s quick, but lasts long enough that Rami can hear someone behind him gasp and a flurry of whispers erupt around them. Which means that their kiss is going to be all over social media in a manner of seconds.

“You did that on purpose,” he accuses once Joe pulls away.

“Yup,” Joe says, smug. 

The next day, when there are a flurry of news articles and social media posts about Joe and Rami’s concert kiss, Joe doesn’t even bother hiding how pleased he is about it.


	9. Mazlek: Oscars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com/post/183754791066/please-write-something-about-rami-kissing-joe-at) about Rami kissing Joe at the Oscars.

He’s a nervous wreck throughout the ceremony. It’s an honor to be nominated, of course, but Rami’s still vibrating with a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d actually be nominated for an Academy Award.

It helps that he’s sitting with his family and that the rest of the cast are in the row behind him. Their presence is reassuring, and he’s happy that he gets to share this night with the people who are important to him.

When his name is called as the best actor winner, he’s even more grateful to be surrounded by his friends and family. Rami turns to hug his mother, who has already started crying, and then pulls Sami and Yasmine into a hug.

Rami twists around to find the rest of the cast, who are sitting in the row behind him. They’re all congratulating him and trying to draw him into hugs, but Rami only has eyes for Joe.

“I’m so proud of you,” Joe says, and there’s so much affection in his voice that Rami feels something in his stomach flutter.

Rami doesn’t think twice as he leans over the seat separating them and pulls Joe into a kiss. It’s desperate and a little sloppy, but Rami tries to infuse the kiss with twelve years worth of love and affection and gratitude. Joe makes a surprised noise before he surges into the kiss, his hands coming up to frame Rami’s face.

When Rami pulls back, Joe looks at him with such adoration that Rami has to kiss him again. He keeps this one sweet and short, well aware that everyone in the audience is waiting for him to get up onstage. They can wait a little longer, he thinks. He’s spent twelve years waiting for this kiss.

“I think you stole the show,” Joe says. He reaches out to straighten Rami’s bowtie, a pleased smile threatening to overtake his face. “You can kiss me all you want later. Go collect your award.”

Rami kisses him one last time, lingering for a moment to brush his hand over the curve of Joe’s jaw. He can’t stop smiling as he climbs up on stage to accept his Oscar. This truly is the best night of his life.


	10. Mazlek: hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com/post/185819205761/hi-can-you-write-something-about-joe-taking-care) about Rami having a bad day and Joe comforting him.

He finds Rami hiding in his trailer.

Rami doesn’t answer when Joe knocks and when he pushes opens the door, he’s surprised to find it dark inside. Joe flicks on the light and then sighs when he sees Rami curled up on the pull out bed. He’s facing away from the door, but Joe doesn’t need to see his face to know he’s upset. 

“What’s wrong?” Joe asks, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He keeps his hands in his lap, unsure if Rami wants physical comfort at the moment.

“Nothing,” Rami says. His shoulders are tense and his voice is rough and strained, sounding faintly as though he’s been crying.

Joe places a hand on Rami’s shoulder. “You want me to leave?”

There’s a pause and then Rami shakes his head. “No,” he says, and then, his voice tired and hesitant, he asks, “Can you just hold me?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Joe says. He slides down the length of the bed until he can stretch out behind Rami. He slips one arm underneath Rami and drapes the other over his waist until Rami’s fully enclosed in his arms. Rami immediately inches back against him, tucking his head underneath Joe’s chin. 

Whatever happened to make Rami this upset must be bad, Joe thinks. He hasn’t seen him so distraught in a long time. 

“You want to tell me what’s going on?” Joe asks eventually.

“I feel like a failure,” Rami says. “I couldn’t get anything right on set today. Not the movements or the accent. Nothing. It was a disaster.”

Joe didn’t have any scenes to film today and spent the day lounging around with Gwil and Ben instead. He knows Rami was filming with Allen this afternoon, but he can’t imagine someone as good-natured as Allen being upset if Rami messed up a scene.

“And _he_ kept yelling about everything, threatening to throw the equipment at me or the crew, and then he disappeared for the rest of the day,” Rami adds, and there’s more venom than hurt in his voice now. The “he” goes unnamed, but they both know who Rami is talking about. “I had to take charge so we didn’t lose a day of filming. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, I accidentally tore my costume.”

Rami sniffles and reaches for Joe’s hand, linking their fingers together. “It was just a really shitty day.”

“Oh, babe, I’m sorry,” Joe says. “That sounds rough.”

He presses a kiss to the top of Rami’s head. “You want me to go get you some tea or something to eat? Something to make you feel better?”

“No. Just stay here with me.”

“Always,” Joe promises. He tightens his arms around Rami and presses another kiss into his hair, murmuring quiet reassurances until he can feel Rami start to relax against him.


	11. Mazlek: quickies on set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com/post/185822272831/some-mazlek-at-bo-rhaps-set-between-takes) for some Mazlek on the BoRhap set between takes.

“Stop,” Joe says, panting as he breaks away from the kiss, “someone’s going to catch us.”

Rami currently has him pushed up against the wall outside the cast’s band room, doing his best to drive Joe crazy where anyone could stumble upon them. Joe would be very into this entire display if they weren’t needed back on set in half an hour. 

“I thought you liked the idea of someone catching us,” Rami teases, kissing a line down the column of Joe’s throat.

“I do, but—” Joe gasps when Rami sucks a mark into his skin, teeth nipping at the underside of his jaw. “Rami, we have to film a scene in thirty minutes,” he hisses.

Rami smiles, his hand slipping underneath the waistband of Joe’s pants. “We’ll have to be quick, then,” he says coyly.

Joe bites his lip to stifle a groan as Rami fondles him, his head tipping back against the wall. “Fuck,” he says, the word trailing off into a whimper. 

Rami laughs. “So that’s a yes?”

“Not here,” Joe pleads. He fumbles for the door handle and breathes a sigh of relief when the door opens to an empty room. He pulls Rami inside and locks the door behind them.

Joe quickly undoes the buttons and zipper on his pants as he watches Rami slink to his knees, grinning up at him. 

“You’re the worst tease in the world,” Joe says.

“Like you’re any better,” Rami says. He places a kiss on Joe’s thigh, making him shiver. “You think if I finish fast enough we’ll have enough time for you to repay the favor?”

“Let’s find out,” Joe says.

In the end, they’re both left satisfied, and they make it back to set only a few minutes late. Rami’s eye makeup is suspiciously smudged and Joe’s lips are a bit redder than usual, but it’s Rami’s smug, pleased expression that almost gives them away. Joe can’t even find it within himself to be ashamed. He’ll enjoy downtime between scenes much more if they all end in quickies in the cast break room.


End file.
